


Who Are You?

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Crappy poetry ft me, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Simon sees someone.A short poem.
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553995
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Who Are You?

I saw someone today  
Worn down and tired  
Carrying a burden only I could see

I looked and looked and looked  
And he stared right back at me  
Unblinking, uncaring

I'd heard his eyes were blue but that's not what I saw  
They were made of despair  
I'd heard his hair was bronze but that's not what I saw  
It was made of misery  
I'd heard his skin was gold but that's not what I saw  
It was made of bitterness

I asked him  
“Who are you? What happened to you?”  
His silence conveyed everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad. Also a day late for the reflection prompt but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
